A Glimmer of Light(MHA AU)
by AllForNone
Summary: So I'm making this a fanfiction in progress for now. I wont promise to update it every week, because I'm making this out of my imagination, however I will tell you this, things will be interesting from this point on Stay tuned and have a bright evening!
1. Chapter 1

Izuku let out a heart wrenching growl of pain as he looked towards himself in the mirror, how had he came to look like this as his hair was as white as the cloudy sky. Biting his lip harshly as he thought about his past, his body remembered, as well as his mind scanning through the memories. 'His memories are Izuku Midoriya's not mind' Izuku mentally reminded himself as his hand slammed against the porcelain sink 'I hate it, but I can never forget' Izuku thought as the memories ran like endless rivers and streams in his head. Quickly he opened the door from the bathroom, and pacing down the velvet carpet floor in the run down building, until he finally came to a bar like room, with a purple mist shaped in the form of a human. The creature spoke quickly "Oh Deku, you're finally out? Memories again?" the voice sounded "You don't have to bring it up Kuragiri" Deku scolded walking to the bar.

His head turned to a man with a hand planted on his face. His light blue hair glowed in the neon bar lights "The hell you staring at Deku?" The teen questioned with a tone of anger "Just admiring your hideous face Shigaraki" Izuku said with a cold tone "Remembering my idiot villain saviors is all" Izuku reminded with a cold smirk.

"I hope I'm not included in that statement" A voice sounded from the monitor to the left of Kuragiri "No Sensei, you know I'd never disrespect you" Izuku reminded glancing at Kuragiri "I need a few shots asap" Izuku said as Kuragiri sighed "It's not good to drown out your sorrows, remember you are only fourteen" Kuragiri said with a calm tone placing the shot glasses onto the table.

"Actually he's Fifteen today" Sensei reminded "Happy Birthday Deku, Talk to me later I have a gift for you" Sensei sounded as the monitor clicked off "Huh it's been that long already?" Kuragiri muttered pouring the shots. Izuku took no time whatsoever as his hand swiped a glass quickly taking it, and the other two "Yeah... Still hate it here" Izuku said with a mutter as the memories of his origins came back to him.

-10 Months Ago-

-Aldera Junior High-

"Izuku I won't fill out your application to UA" Izuku's teacher informed him at the end of his final day at the school. "W-Why not?" Izuku argued as the teacher gave him a glare "Lets be honest Izuku, you've been bullied since you came here for being quirkless, your grades are amazing, but you lack the natural talent to be a hero" The teacher explained as Izuku went red in the face.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR" Izuku cried as the teacher sighed "Like it or not you aren't suitable to join that school I'm sorry the answer is no, and will remain no" The teacher said as a blond haired boy walked into the room "DEKU FOR THE LAST TIME YOU'RE WORTHLESS!" The Blonde male screamed "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY KACCHAN!" Izuku screamed as the teacher spoke as well "Bakugou why are you still here?" The teacher questioned as Bakugou walked into the room "You never gave us the time to show up for the exam, not a really good teacher are you?" Bakugou scolded handing the man the paper.

Izuku looked in dismay as his teacher signed the date "YOU'RE LETTING BAKUGOU GO! HE'S BORDERLINE VILLAIN! HE'S BULLIED ME THE MOST OUT OF ANYONE ELSE!" Izuku screamed as Bakugou glared at him "Well Deku if you weren't so spineless and worthless you might have had a chance, but guess what you aren't you're never going to become anything special so your life is forfeit in the eyes of heroes" Bakugou shot back as Izuku's eyes began to redden "Not even your hero All Might" Bakugou snarled as Izuku ran from the classroom and the teacher yelled "BAKUGOU! DO I NEED TO REVOKE YOUR APPLICATION!" was all Izuku heard as he left the building.

-Izuku's Home-

Izuku had ran so fast that he completely missed the commotion in the street. Normally he would have watched the battle play out and analyze the situation. Today wasn't one of those days. He had failed in his long term dreams, and he sat in front of the front door as tears fell from his cheeks.

Izuku finally managed to pick himself up as his feet dragged to his room. His breath was heavy, and the heart that was once golden began to dreams suffocated under the weight of reality, and his only thought was 'Was Bakugou right...' He pondered and pondered as he switched his computer on.

Izuku had made one of the first apps that opened on his laptop his video player, where he could enjoy his hero saving countless amounts of people, however something caught Izuku's eyes. It was a blur, a man whose face remained vacant, and body was bruised in the back ground "W-Who is that?" Izuku muttered as he heard breathing behind him "M-Mom?" Izuku said staring back as the man on the monitor came into view in person.

"Very perceptive of you Izuku Midoriya" The man said staring at him as Izuku fell backwards "W-Who the hell are you?" Izuku shot back as the man waved a razor used to cut hair in his hand "Hmmm who am I?" the man questioned as he ran the back of the blade against his chin "Guess you could call me your savior, or a modest sinner... Maybe you'd prefer my name... You see I'm All for One" All for One said staring at Izuku.

"W-What do you mean you're my savior?" Izuku said standing up as he glared at the man "Maybe I should clarify myself I'M UNSAVEABLE I'M SCUM!" Izuku screamed as he felt the mans strong body slam him against the wall harshly as the blade pressed against Izukus throat. He gave a gaze of fear. He didn't really want to die, although would anyone really care if he did?

"I can't save you're right, but when did I ever say I'd save you?" All for One whispered "I'm here to taint you as a fellow sinner" All for One whispered releasing Izuku as he gasped for air "H-How the hell" Izuku coughed "Can you do that" Izuku questioned glaring at the man. Izuku was angry. He wan't to hit the man as the man gave a chuckle. "I can give you a quirk, but only if you become my underling... Otherwise I can let you live as a pitiful what was it again? Normie?" All for One said with a cold tone as Izuku stared down.

"What are the conditions..." Izuku asked glancing at All for One as he laid the blade on the computer desk "A few things, one we have to stage your death so I don't have the authorities after me for kidnapping on top of killing countless people" All for One said as Izuku stepped back "F-Fair... Anything else?" Izuku questioned as All for One chuckled "Yeah, you'll be at my beck and call every moment until I say otherwise" All for One said as Izuku took up the knife.

"W-what happens next" Izuku questioned "Cut your wrists, and I'll use one of my quirks to put your body into a coma, and you wont need to worry about the rest" All for One said as Izuku took a gulp of spit back "Kacchan... Mom... All Might... I'm sorry... But I'll have to forsake my dreams for a harsher reality" Izuku muttered as the blade cut across his left wrist as his crimson blood dripped to the floor. Izuku took no time to pause as he sent the blade across his other wrist plastering his blood on the floor as All for One chuckled.

"Good child" All for One said as he placed his hand onto Izuku's head forcing him into a coma like state, and solidifying his blood to stop his bleeding. After Izuku's body was preserved All for One manipulated the blood forcing a larger pool around the body. Using a shadow manipulation quirk he his within the boys closet awaiting his mothers arrival.

It was a few hours later as Inko came into Izuku's room. Her bloodcurdling scream was heard across the whole apartment complex as she quickly called the authorities "HELLO PLEASE! I THINK MY SON IS DEAD!" Inko cried into the phone as All for One grinned 'Now to wait for the funeral' All for One thought.

-The funeral-

The funeral was a closed casket as nobody had the mind to look the boy in his face after the things that were said. His former classmates didn't show except for Bakugou, and his mother. Although Izuku was in a coma, All for One allowed him to hear the comments as he removed the coma like state. Izuku was stuffed in the casket as he breathed he could tell Bakugous voice from others. It sounded as if the boy had been crying, and was definitely alone.

"D-Deku" Bakugou cried as his hand slapped against the casket "Deku I'm so sorry" Bakugou cried as tears fell from his eyes "I didn't know I would do this... I just... I just didn't want you to live a lie any longer" Bakugou said getting a little angrier "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE THIS WAY!" Bakugou screamed as no doubt Izuku assumed everyone was looking at him "But... I promise... I'll become a hero... A hero equivalent to both of our abilities combined... Goodbye... I'll miss you" Bakugou sobbed as he heard his mothers voice come out.

"I allowed you here to make your peace" Inko said. Izuku could tell she had been crying as her voice got harsher "Now that you've done that you can leave... You caused my son nothing but trouble when he was alive, a few words now wont change the past" Inko sobbed. Izuku was brought to tears as his bit his lips 'I'm not dead... But I'll never be the same... I'm not Izuku Midoriya anymore... I'm Deku" Izuku thought as Kuragiri opened a portal bringing him into the bar as his back slammed against the ground.

"Ahhh the fuck was that" Izuku moaned in pain looking around as he saw a man made of purple mist, and a man with a hand on his face "Ahhh Izuku how nic-" The monitor spoke as Izuku spoke first "Deku... I'm not Izuku anymore got it" Izuku said coldly as he forced himself to stand "Refer to me as Deku that's all I want" Izuku said dusting his clothes off "So who are the sub villains?" Izuku questioned as All for One chuckled over the screen.

"You change fast don't you kid?" All for One said with a cold tone "I don't need to pretend to be a hero now. Bakugou already said he'd be a hero for the both of us" Izuku said clutching his hand "But this world has forsaken me... So I'll be a villain for both me and Bakugou" Izuku said with a cold smirk "Spoken like an intellectual individual, I'm glad we took you in Deku" All for One said with a yawn "The purple human figure is Kuragiri... The blue haired 'sub villain' you mentioned is Shingaraki, he's my prodigy child so please don't try to pick a fight with him" All for One said with a cold tone as Shigaraki spoke up "Mention me being a sub character again, and I'll end you like the level one hero wannabe you are" Shingaraki scolded as he decayed a table in anger.

"Man child, gotcha" Izuku muttered as All for One spoke up "Alright Deku lets get on with it. Kuragiri portal him here" All for One said as the warp gate appeared, and Izuku slowly walked into it.

-All for One's office-

Upon stepping out of the gate Izuku noticed a large desk with his journals on them, including his diary holding in his dreams, and nightmares "W-Why do you have this stuff" Izuku questioned as All for One chuckled "It peeked my curiosity, and I'd rather give you a quirk based on your emotions, however" All for One said with what seemed like a giggle "You don't seem to have pure darkness residing in you... So I'll have to give you two quirks to accommodate the lack of bloodlust you have" All for One explained rolling two neon white and black orbs in his hand.

"First let me explain my gifts to you. They are basically the same, but opposite in their own way.

The first is Dark Angel.

Dark Angel allows to user to harness their darkest memories and use them as fuel to gain immense strength and darkness manipulation. Be it darkness spears for impaling, or Shadow bindings for crushing your enemy it depends on how much you hate, or want them dead.

The Second is Holy Angel.

Holy Angel is Dark Angels counter part. This one stems from your heroic desire, and can flux in potential when you believe you are doing the right thing. Holy angel is just as deadly as it's dark counter part, but it had a bit of healing properties as well, of course I'm by no means a heroic guy so I figure I'd give this to you out of curiosity to see if you betray me, and you wont like the outcome on if you do" All for one explained as Izuku smirked.

"So basically you're giving me the quirks you deem useless?" Izuku questioned "IS that all you can give me or can I obtain more power?" Izuku questioned with a cold grin as All for One laughed hard enough to cough bits of blood "Oh Deku you're already speaking like a villain, but no you can't with your current body, honestly there's no telling if you can even handle these. I honestly expect them to tear your body apart but oh well" All for One said quickly forcing the quirks into Dekus body as Deku let out a scream and immediately passed out.

-The Present-

"DEKU GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS!" Shigaraki screamed into Izuku's ear as Izuku gave him a cold glare "What the hell do you want Handy Man" Deku questioned as Shigaraki grinned "It's the UA Exam, it's starting in a hour say didn't they say you weren't allowed to go?" Shigaraki questioned with a smirk as his lips moved to the side of Izuku's head "Wanna have some fun?" Shigaraki whispered with a bone chilling tone "We can kill whatever and whoever we want there, and it'll look bad on the teachers" Shigaraki whispered as Izuku smirked.

"Oh Shigaraki you know just what to say to boost my mood to grind" Izuku whispered back as he stood "Alright lets go slay some bots like we do in our games" Izuku said with a cold tone "Kuragiri give me two more shots, and open a portal into the UA exams" Izuku said staring at the monitor that Sensei's voice would come from "That's not against the rules right? I'm tired of playing with your villain trainers already so can I go?" Izuku questioned as All for One laughed "Yes, but wear a mas-" All for One began "NO" Izuku replied "When I get there... I want the whole fucking world to know who I am" Izuku said with a cold tone as Shigaraki gave a cold smile "OOOOOH SENSEI PLEASE LET HIM! THAT'S SUCH A VILLAINOUS STATEMENT!" Shigaraki said almost as if he was a fan boy for Deku.

All for One gave a sigh "Fine... But don't come crying when your mom tries to save you from villainy" All for One replied as the monitor went blank. Kuragiri sighed "You guys are being reckless, we need to target All Might not some silly school gathering" Kuragiri said with a cold tone as Izuku spoke up "I already hacked the school's mainframe, and there seems to be an unidentified teacher this year... Don't you think that's odd Kuragiri" Izuku questioned as he took his fourth shot, and his cheeks became a bright red "Or perhaps you just don't look at the big picture?" Izuku questioned taking his last shot as a warp gate opened "Deku... I am your senior it's not nice to look down on us" Kuragiri reminded "You know for a villain you have great manners, give them up before they get you in trouble" Izuku said with a cold tone slamming the glass down as he and Shigaraki walked into the warp gate.

-UA Exam Area-

Izuku and Shigaraki were teleported to different areas at the very beginning of the exams. Izuku remembered the area was called ground beta or something like that. Izuku glanced around as he noticed various cameras set up 'Fuck guess they expec-' Izuku thought as a robot came straight for him 'The hell? Oh well oil or blood it's time to get dirty' Izuku thought as his right arm became a bright white blade and he cut through the robot blowing it up as he continued to walk.

Izuku was heavily irritated as he noticed the original robot had called for reinforcements as they came in packed of twenty to thirty "Be it one or a hundred SCUM IS STILL SCUM!" Izuku screamed slamming his left foot down as shadows began to shoot from Izuku's own shadow piercing and destroying most of the robots in his way, the others were incapacitated by the backlash of the explosion 'Lets see what's that thirty three wins?' Izuku thought as he kept pacing through the back alleys of ground beta.

Izuku was honestly confused at the lack of students until he finally found them. They were on one of the main streets as Izuku saw the situation he noticed only a single person ran past the rest of the robots as Izuku shot his dark spears into a large amount of robots, easily clearing at least ten to twenty more as he made his appearance. Izuku gave a cold smile as he stood in the middle of the street facing dozens of applicants "WHATS UP FAKES!" Izuku said with a cold tone.

-Monitor room-

"WHAT THE HELL! WHO IS THIIIIIS!" Present Mic called with a dumbfounded tone "IS HE AN APPLICANT!" Midnight screamed "HE'S HANDSOME!" Mindnight screamed as she noticed his neatly trimmed slicked back green hair, his eyes had piecing green lights, as if his eyes were giant green lights. His body was well toned, and what attracted her most was his large six feet in height body. His frame was highly noticeable through his shit as she bit her lip "I like him" She muttered to herself.

All Might was in the room biting at his nails "WE HAVE A MIGHTY PROBLEM!" All Might screamed "HE ISN'T AN APPLICANT SO WHY IS HE-" All Might was cut off as Aizawa slammed down on a red button "Problem solved, lets see how this kid preforms before we capture him" Aizawa suggested as the monitors watched calmly.

-Ground Beta Invasion-

Back at ground Beta the students taking the exam gave Izuku a cold look "JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A GOOD QUIRK DOESNT MAKE YOU THE BEST!" One student screamed "YEAH YOU'RE UNRULY AND HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE A HERO!" A boy with black hair and glasses called as there was a sudden rumble from behind Izuku "YOU'RE EXACTLY RIGHT! THAT'S BECAUSE I'M A VILLAIN SCUM BAGS!" Izuku cried with a cold smile as the applicants looked at him in fear as the rumbling continued.

The rumbling kept getting worst as the applicants began to ran "What? Am I that scary?" Izuku questioned turning around as he noticed a large green robot smashing up the buildings and pavement behind him "Ohhh we got a big one" Izuku muttered with a grin as he hear a loud cry "HELP!" Izuku heard as he saw a short, brunette haired girl trapped under the rubble. Izuku stared for a moment 'W-Wait... Why I DONT WANT TO HELP HER' Izuku thought to himself as he kept staring as her tears dropped to the ground 'Crap... She is kind of cute though' Izuku thought as he paced towards the robot "I'll save her, get her number, and then leave yeah that'll be enough" Izuku muttered wobbling slightly as the alcohol kicked in.

"Oh shit I'm getting the spins" Izuku muttered as he heard the robots foot smash. One more step and the robot would crush the girl "FUUUUUCK IT! HEROOO TIME!" Izuku scream as his right foot slammed down "NOW DIE YOU MECHANICAL GARBAGE!" Izuku screamed as a giant white spear slammed through the robots head sending it toppling backwards as Izuku moved to the girl. His strong body began throwing the rocks off her as he offered his hand to her.

Once she took his hand Izuku forced her body upwards and her body against his "Since I'm a villain" Izuku muttered, and forced his head towards hers. His lips pressed against hers, but she didn't struggle actually she seemed to enjoy the embrace as her eyes closed and a familiar voice came into play "HEY DEKU THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Shigaraki questioned carrying beaten bodies in both his hands "What's your kill count stupid?" Shigaraki called as Izuku sighed "I have to deal with this, but I'll find you later" Izuku whispered into the girls ear before walking back to Shigaraki "Zero, but I've been smashing on these robots like crazy" Izuku replied as the warp gate appear "We gotta go Deku" Shigaraki sighed "You'll get it better next time" Shigaraki said with a cold tone disappearing. Izuku yawned as he looked back "What's your name gorgeous?" Izuku questioned as the girl blushed "U-Urakara!" She said flustered as Deku smile "I'm Deku, sorry I ruined your exam, I'll enjoy out battles in the future my bouncing beauty" Deku teased as Urakara blushed and Deku walked into the warp gate into the bar.

-The Bar-

Deku walked out of the warp gate as Shigaraki slapped him across the face "NOT ONE KILL, BUT YOU GO AROUND KISSING GIRLS!" Shigaraki screamed in Izuku's face "Ooooh is someone jealous" Deku teased with a smirk as Shigaraki stepped back and took a seat "No I'm fucking irritated you did follow the plan at a-" Shigaraki started as Izuku interrupted him "You're right I didn't I improved it" Izuku said with a smirk.

The monitor came on in that moment "Elaborate you Deku" All for One questioned "Ahh you saw too Sensei, now I'm embarrassed" Izuku said with a smirk "Enough playing explain now, that was border line betray" All for One reminded. "Well did you notice how many robots I took down?" Izuku questioned quickly as Shigaraki and All for One cleared their throat "Yes we did what about it?" they questioned "I assume that test was based on who could take down the most robot villains at once, and I'll tell you right now while I was on my rampage I doubt they could even keep track of how many I man handled, which was a hundred by the way." Izuku said as Shigaraki glared and All for One finally caught on laughing up a storm "Ohhh my dear Deku please tell Shigaraki what you mean" All for One requested.

"Ugh fine, listen carefully man child. What do you think the pros will do when one of their highest scores is not from a student, but a villain invading the test? The scores are kept based on the monitors, and will be reviewed by any viewer. Not only that, but a villain also saved a failed applicant, so exactly what will the heroes do Shigaraki?" Izuku questioned as Shigaraki sat down "Kuragiri... Get Deku another drink... Give him a fucking bottle he earned it" Shigaraki said laughing coldly as All for one put up a video on the screen of Deku slaughtering robot after robot, and saving the girl forcing his kiss as well "Yep, now the pawns will move" Izuku said taking a sip from the bottle as Shigaraki patted his back "I was wrong to misjudge your anti-hero ways partner" Shigaraki said with a smirk as Izuku moved passed Shigaraki "Shut it, hearing you praise me makes me sick" Izuku shot back as Kuragiri spoke up.

"Why did you attack the robots anyways?" Kuragiri asked cleaning Izukus shot glasses from earlier. "Well I did it for two reasons. One those mechanical bastards keywords were kill, the second..." Izuku said as a twisted smile over came his face "Is because I didn't many heroes accepted, and it was fun on my part" Izuku said clenching his hand as Shigaraki nodded.

"So you decided to grind, and kill off the others exp gain?" Shigaraki questioned. "Well yeah guess you could say that" Izuku said as he turned the tv onto the news as they revealed the events that had as Izukus face came to display "There it is" Izuku muttered as the reporter described the heroics of the villain.

-UA School Board Meeting-

"Who was that kid?" Aizawa asked a bit of concern in his voice as Nezu threw a file onto the desk "He name is Izuku Midoriya... He was an applicant who never showed" Nezu said with a cold tone "He was a last minute applicant who never showed... Apparently his teacher attempted to stop his enrollment, but sent it through regardless. He also didn't tell Izuku he sent it... What concerns me is the boy was said to be deceased" Nezu said with a cold tone over his voice as all the teachers looked at him dumbfounded.

"A dead man?" All Might toned in his voice a bit calmer as he looked towards the papers picking them up and examining him "QUIRKLESS!" All Might shouted at the top of his lungs as the teachers looked at him with surprise "HOWS THAT POSSIBLE! HE DEFINITELY HAD A QUIRK HE HAD TWO IF MY EYES DIDN'T DECEIVE ME! AND AS A COMMENTATOR I PAY ATTENTION TO EVERYTHING!" Present Mic screamed. as Nezu looked towards All Might "All Might stay... The rest of you leave" Nezu said firmly as the teachers except for Aizawa, Nezu, and All Might left.

"I want to hear this I'm sorry Nezu, but this is something I need to know everything about as a hero" Aizawa said with a calm tone as Nezu sighed "Fine Aizawa, you are a teacher I can put my full trust in, but what I say will stay in here" Nezu said calmly looking at All Might "Faking a death, and suddenly gaining not one but two quirks" Nezu said calmly "All Might I trust you know who is behind this" Nezu commented as All Might gave a grim look.

"It's him... It's definitely him..." All Might said as his hand slammed against the table "He found potential in the boy, and knew he would be weak mentally... He doesn't care about the boy... He just wants to use him" All Might said in disbelief as Nezu sighed and opened his laptop "Something still stumps me though" Nezu explained as he turned his laptop letting the two teachers view a video of Izuku obliterating the robot with no problems whatsoever.

All Might and Aizawa's jaw drop as Nezu played it back once more, but focusing on a girl trapped under rubble in the robots path of destruction, however the 'villain' decided to save her in the most flashy of ways "He's not entirely lost All Might... Aizawa... We may be able to take him from the grasp of All for One before it's too late" Nezu said with a calm smile. "Saving a child from a dark road... He made his choice why should we even bother?" Aizawa questioned coldly as All Might stepped in "BECAUSE THERE'S STILL A GLIMMER IN LIGHT IN THE BOY OBVIOUSLY!" All Might screamed in anger as Aizawa leaned back in his seat as the number on hero scolded him in a passionate way.

"So how do we proceed Nezu?" All Might questioned "Well that's obvious... We let him continue playing villain until we can meet him face to face" Nezu explained with a calm tone "Even if it means giving up some info that could be harmful" Nezu said with a glance to Aizawa "We will let it slip to the villains of a trip to a rescue training facility... I'll be coming with you... I need to speak with the boy myself" Nezu explained as the heroes looked towards their principle with shocked expressions on their face "A-Are you sure Nezu? You've retired after all!" Aizawa said as he waited.

Nezu gave a bright smile "It's never a wrong time, to be a hero, and show someone the right path" Nezu explained with a smile as the three began to smile brightly.

-The Bar-

Izuku let out a violent fit of sneezing as Shigaraki and Kuragiri looked at Izuku "You okay?" Kuragiri questioned as Izuku turned "Yeah someone must be talking about me behind my back, probably my old bully Bakugou" Izuku said with a laugh as Shigaraki shook his head "If I meet that boy I'll-" Shigaraki said as Izuku slammed his hand on the table "WILL DO NOTHING TO HIM!" Izuku screamed glaring at Shigaraki "That's my boss fight, I'm soloing that got it?" Izuku said with a cold tone as Shigaraki grinned under the hand on his face "Ohhh look at my villainous partner already declaring his heroic rival" Shigaraki said with a chuckle as Izuku sighed "I'm going to be night" Izuku said coldly disappearing into the dark hall leading towards his room.(Chapter end)

( **Author Notes: This is my evil Deku themed fanfiction. I'm not sure how often I'll update this one, nor do I know what direction it is heading. This is just a spur of the moment type thing that I figured I'd publish in case anyone wanted to look at some Villain AU Deku)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author Note: Since Izuku isn't in UA, I'll have to skip all those glorious events and move on to the U.S.J incident actually a few day before, Forgive me for I am only one man)**

-The bar-

Izuku gave a yawn as he was forced awake as he heard Shigaraki's constant rant about how he was the bed. Izuku could care less about the man child, but he was curious about what he was screaming about. Izuku gave a yawn as he threw his clothes over his toned body as he proceeded towards his door kicking it opened with great force as the door fell from its hinges and Shigaraki's rant came to an abrupt end.

Izuku wandered through the dark halls of the bars living section as he finally came to find his senior Shigaraki glaring at him as Kuragiri spoke "Good morning Deku did we wake you?" Kuragiri questioned as Izuku rubbed his eyes "Well I'm not up because I enjoy the fucking sun" Izuku shot back with a groggy tone as he sat at the bar "So the hell do you have to scream about this early?" Izuku questioned Shigaraki as the man smirked beneath his mask.

"Well since you ask we have recovered word of the new teacher of the school" Shigaraki said pointing towards Izuku "YOU WERE CORRECT THE NEW TEACHER IS ALL MIGHT!" Shigaraki said falling into a fit of laughter as Izuku sighed "Well I did try to warn you didn't I" Izuku said calmly as Shigaraki glared at him "GIVE ME THIS ONE TIME IZUKU! I'M NOT FINISHED!" Shigaraki cried slamming his foot against the bar floor.

"We have confirmation about the field trip they are taking! It's apparently to hone their abilities to rescue others!" Shigaraki said handing the papers to Izuku, who quickly snatched the papers from Shigaraki "I swear if you're pulling my leg you'll lose both of yours" Izuku threatened as he looked over the teachers who would be present "Hm So Hero 13 will be there, of course Eraser head as well, oh there's All Might" Izuku said with a smirk "Time to see the students" Izuku muttered as with one glance at the top student Izuku broke into a laughing fit as the papers dropped.

Kuragiri and Shigaraki looked at Izuku, since neither of them cared about what students would attend they ignored that portion "Oh I'm sorry it's just" Izuku said glaring at the fallen papers as Bakugous face showed clearly "I've decided I'll be going with you when you invade" Izuku explained as Shigaraki glared at him "Who said you were invited? You didn't hurt a single person last time!" Shigaraki claimed with a smirk knowing he had one over on Izuku this time.

In no time Izuku dashed towards Shigaraki lifting his off his feet, both Izuku's hands suspended the man child in the air "THERE'S SOMEONES FACE I NEED TO CRATER! MY BOSS FIGHT IS THERE YOU HEAR ME BASTARD!" Izuku cried as Shigaraki's face mash fell in a deep smile cut its way into his lips "Ooooh thats why out passive aggressive member wants to go?" Shigaraki said with a chuckle as his hand gripped around Izuku's wrist "Alright alright... Let me go before you lose your hands though, I don't have time to play I need to gather guild mates" Shigaraki said coldly as Izuku dropped him and turned away "It's fine... SENSEI!" Izuku said as the end came he screamed and the monitor next to Kuragiri lit up

"Yes Izuku?" The voice called with a cold tone as Izuku glared at the screen "I'm going that's okay right?" Izuku questioned as a laugh sounded from the other side of the screen "Well of course you have revenge to get out of the way, but I'd like to ask one thing" All for One said coldly. "Anything just name it" Izuku shot back with a cold smirk "Infiltrate UA with any means" All for One said calmly.

The room fell silent as the occupants knew not to question All for One. Izuku gave a smirk "Oh yay I get to play spy against the heroes? How about no. Pick anything else" Izuku shot back as Shigaraki and Kuragiri looked at him a bit shocked, he had never denied a request from All for One as the screen seemed to shake "WHAT" All for One shouted. Izuku let out a sigh as he looked at both the villains in the room and took a deep breath.

"Alright lets be honest here Sensei" Izuku said bluntly "If they bring me into UA there's no way the teachers would trust me, let alone the students. They will know my background, and you know damn well I can't fight All Might head on" Izuku explained as All for One chuckled "And you think I care?" All for One shot back as Izuku felt a sharp pain in his heart, but he knew the man never cared "So I'm just a puppet a throw away pawn?" Izuku questioned calmly "Well if you think of it like that, then yes you are, but you'd be worth less than a pawn without me, so you'd better rethink you tone before you die" All for One said coldly.

"Fine, but when I die, I want you to know I'll be waiting for you in hell" Izuku said coldly as All for One chuckled "Oh that's fine Izuku. Shigaraki I'll be letting you take a Nomu... Don't break it" All for One said before tuning out. Shigaraki gave a sigh "Well Deku that was harsh but I'm sure he is giving you some tough love" Shigaraki said calmly knowing All for One was the only person Izuku had "Shut up and tell me when we leave" Izuku shot back with a cold glare before walking back to his room.

-The Bar | U.S.J-

It was the day of the U.S.J invasion as Izuku woke up bright and early walking into the bar as he saw countless villains, and a large bird like creature that had its brain exposed. "Well then" Izuku muttered walking towards the bar as he looked at Kuragiri "Hey... I have a request..." Izuku said with a low tone as Kuragiri glanced at him "I already know, and the answer is yes" Kuragiri answered in a low tone as the clock stuck on the hour of their departure. Izuku let out a breath 'It's time' he thought as Kuragiri opened up a warp gate.

It took a moment as Izuku stepped through the warp gate, he was instantly teleported with the large group at the center of the rescue plaza. Izuku took one glance up the large stair set dressed in a black suit that Kuragiri had provided 'Gotta look good when I crush Kacchan' Izuku thought as he stepped next to Shigaraki, and noticed a few heroes were facing them. Aizawa, All Might, Hero 13, and Nezu stood tall at the top of the stairs as All Mights mighty voice sounded "IZUKU MIDORIYA!" All Might screamed as Izuku's eyes widened 'They put it together?' Izuku thought looking towards Shigaraki as he nodded.

Within that moment Izuku walked forward stepping harshly towards the edge of the plaza as Aizawa began the assault, but All Might got there first. With blinding speeds he gripped Izuku's shirt and threw him towards the top of the stairs at speeds Izuku couldn't react to, before his life flashed before his eye his body was caught by a large pink tongue as it placed him down.

Quickly Izuku glanced around, moving to a defensive position as his legs spread and his arms were held up his hands clenching into fists. "NICE TRICK BUT WHO CAN-" Izuku began as a familiar voice shouted "DEKU GOD DAMN IT!" Bakugou screamed pacing towards him, but this time it was different as Bakugou face his. His eyes were filled with tears that streamed down his face "I-I thought you were dead" Bakugou sobbed in front of Izuku as he smirked.

"Oh make no mistake I did die" Izuku said as Bakugou took a step back "HOW! IF YOU ARE RIGHT HERE HOW DID YOU DIE!" Bakugou screamed as Izuku's hand placed itself on Bakugous head "When you killed my dream of course Kacchan" IZuku said with a happy tone as his right knee raised quickly smashing into the boys face sending him stumbling back.

At this point everyone in class 1-A was shocked. Nobody had dared go against Bakugou, he had changed since Izuku left, he became secluded and barely talked, but he was still one of the strongest in the class. A young girl by the name of Momo tried to intervene as Nezu's voice called "DONT YOU DARE MOVE!" he screamed to his students "This is a fight between these two and their shattered friendship, you have no right to intervene" Nezu spoke coldly as Izuku looked back at him with a confused look "Serious? WHO ARE YOU!" Izuku screamed as Nezu smiled "Your principle Nezu" Nezu explained with a bright smile as Izuku glared at him.

"Your rambling old man, but thank you" Izuku said turning back to an infuriated Bakugou as explosions gushed from his hands "DEKU YOU BASTARD!" Bakugou screamed launching towards Izuku as his right hand came down like a hammer, however Izuku knew this move all too well as he gripped the boys wrist and gauntlet judo flipping him over Izuku's body slamming his back against the hard ground as Bakugou let a spray of spit come from his mouth. At this point Izuku moved back slightly "Whats wrong Kacchan you got slow" Izuku teased as the class looked in amazement as Izuku fought without using his quirk against a strong opponent like Bakugou.

Bakugou let out a scream turning to his hands and knees as he lifted himself wiping the spit from his lips "You really changed didn't you Deku." Bakugou muttered walking towards Izuku almost like a zombie "What's wrong you out of stamina already?" Izuku teased with a smirk as Bakugou reached a foot away as he forced Izuku into a bear hug. It was then Izuku could feel droplets of water meet his shoulder "You know... When you died... I became the outcast... So now I know how you felt" Bakugou explained through his sobs as Urakara walked towards the two slowly as Nezu glared at her.

Bakugou held Deku tighter "Deku... I fucking miss you.. Quit this stupid mascaraed and come back to us... Come back to me" Bakugou muttered into his shoulder as Izuku laughed pushing Bakugou backwards. Izuku laughed as hard as he ever had, but through the laughter he couldn't feel the tears dripping down his cheeks as his voice screamed loudly "COME BACK TO WHAT! A BROKEN HOME? A FRIEND WHO PITIES ME! A WORLD THAT DESPISES ME WHAT GOOD AM I! I'M AS GOOD AS DIRT AT THIS POINT I'VE NEVER BEEN LOVED ONLY EVER PITIED KACCHAN YOU SAY YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS HOW I FUCKING FELT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW A MOTHER LOOKS AT HER QUIRKLESS SON YOU NEVER WILL YOU WERE BLESSED WITH EVERYTHING AND I WAS GIVEN A FATE WORST THAN HELL I TOOK YOUR ADVICE I TRIED TO DIE AND IN MY WEAKNESS I ACCEPTED A FATE OF A VILLAIN THERE'S NO TURNING BACK I'M JUST A FUCKING VILLAI-" Izuku screamed as a voice cut him off "No... No you aren't" the soft voice said as Izuku turned to a short brown haired girl "You saved me, you had no obligation" The girl said as she was now a foot from Izuku as her soft hands touched his face as she spoke again "You chose to save someone you never knew before, you decided that it wouldn't be right for me to die" Urakara said kindly as she stood on her tippy toes as her lips pressed against Izukus as he gave a look of satisfaction as his hand wrapped around her waist before she pulled away "I-I never got to thank you... So there" Urakara said with a blush as her palms pressed against Izuku's chest.

"C-Can I ask a favor... Izuku?" Urakara asked as her hand clenched Izukus suit "P-Please come back from the dark... You don't belong there..." Urakara said as a purple mist came from behind them "Izuk-" Kuragiri managed to get out as Izukus foot slammed down and white tendrils shot into the villain making him cough violently "I-Izuku the hel-" Kuragiri got out as Izuku glared as Kuragiri "I'm done with the league, I'm done being worth less than a pawn for your stupid cause... Get out of here... I'm going to destroy everyone here, so save Shigaraki now" Izuku said coldly as Kuragiri disappeared with a flash.

"Listen" Izuku said pushing Urakara away and looking towards the rest of class 1-A as he smirked "Let me show you the back of a true hero you bunch of weaklings" Izuku said with a bright smile slamming down his foot as a set of wings appeared on his back, one black, and the other a glistening white. The class seemed to he stunned as if an angel had met their presence as Izuku quickly took flight dashing towards the fray that All Might and Aizawa had been in.

A large variety of villains had been beaten, however Izuku noticed Aizawas beaten body and noticed his elbow looked a bit worst for ware as Izuku felt turbulence, and noticed All Might and the Nomu were going at it head on trading blows as he watched the epic fight he realized he shouldn't intervene, instead he flew down by Aizawa as his left arm lifted the man as three villains ran towards him "Fuck off scum" Izuku said slamming his right feet as dull beams of darkness slammed into their guts knocking them out with little to no effort since they were low tier criminals picked up off the streets.

Izuku took a few moments as he began taking flight Izuku noticed that All Mights attempted suplex had left him vulnerable as Kuragiri's gate was crushing him and the Nomu Izuku shook his head as about ten blades made of light spawned around Izuku launching into Kuragiri burning his mist with his light as the portal seemed to dwindle. Izuku clenched his right hand as a pillar of darkness knocked both All Might and the Nomu to the ground next to the portal. Izuku glared at Kuragiri as he watched a bullet pass through Shigaraki's leg as Izuku chuckled "Serves you right" Izuku said flying down quickly as All Might smashed the Nomu so hard in the stomach that it launched out of the area. Without a second of waiting Izuku flew down grabbing hold of All Might arm as he lifted both men in the air dragging them towards the top of the stairs and dropping them both as Izuku fell to his knees "Fuck" Izuku said as his right hand slammed against the ground "IS THIS ALL I CAN DO!" Izuku screamed in anger as the students stared in disbelief "Well I thought it was Manly" Kirishima admitted with a bright smile as Izuku glanced up to the smiling class 1-A. "Yeah things could have been worst if you didn't intervene" Denki added as Izuku sat up on his knees.

He wasn't sure what it was but the class glowed with a light he had long forgotten as All Might met his gaze and he took back a bit of spit "A-All Might..." Izuku spoke as All Might gave his signature smile "Yes young Midoriya?" All might questioned as Izukus tears met the ground below him "Can... Can I still be a hero... Or am I beyond redemption..." Izuku said as his hands clenched themselves.

The students looked towards the boy, but none of them spoke up. They weren't sure the crimes Izuku had committed if he committed any. It was then that Izuku spoke up "I infiltrated Ground Beta without a since thought of the consequences, and I even invaded here... I'm sorry, but I'm just a pawn anyways... So prison may be the best place for me" Izuku explained as his eyes met the ground "I can't change the things I've done, and I probably wouldn't... I sought power, and received what I needed by betraying my morals" Izuku said as soft sobs came from his lips.

"I wanted to become a hero, but I was defective by birth" Izuku said lifting his head as All Might no longer stood in his view, instead it was Nezu "Hmmm what do you mean?" Nezu questioned as all the teachers, Pro heroes, and Students looked at him as if he was an idiot. Nezu gave a bright smile as he pulled a parchment of paper from his vest letting it slide towards Izuku "We never informed the students, but your desk number eighteen has been vacant for weeks" Nezu said chopping Izuku's head as he rubbed it quickly.

"THE HELL HOW WOULD I HAVE KNOWN I NEVER WENT HOME!" Izuku screamed as Nezu glared at him "And that's another thing, first you've been absent, and secondly you've missed several classes that are of the utmost importance, do you think you can be a hero with just a good quirk?" Nezu questioned pointing to Bakugou "That was the second best student in class 1-A scoring seventy-seven villain points" Nezu explained as Izuku squinted his eyes "What are you trying to say?" Izuku said with a cold tone.

"What I'm saying Young Midoriya, is that it's getting irritating not having our number one applicant showing up for class" Nezu said bluntly as Izuku's eyes widened. The class all let out a shocked scream "HOW!" Bakugou screamed the loudest standing from his original position "THERE'S NO WAY DEKU COULD BEAT ME!" Bakugou screamed as he glared at Izuku, he wasn't beaten badly only a few scratches on his arm and face showed "I want a rematch Deku!" Bakugou said with the calmest tone he could manage as the students of 1-A could all feel the blood lust in his words. "No thank Kacchan. With the quirks I have no you'd only get hurt" Izuku shot back as Bakugou ran at Izuku.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY DEKU!" Bakugou screamed as Nezu stepped between the two "Any more violence today will resolve in expulsion!" Nezu said as Bakugous run stopped so quickly he fell flat on his face. Izuku couldn't help but let out a laugh "So you expect a villain to play nice?" Izuku questioned as Nezu looked towards him with a glare "For the last time Izuku Midoriya you are the farthest from a villain I've ever seen" Nezu scolded as Izuku stood.

Shocks of pain rushed through his body as he forced himself to stand. A grim look overcame his face as he stared at Nezu "I have a path of my own" Izuku claimed "I'm not a hero anymore, and I'm outed as a villain" Izuku explained as everyone stared dumbfounded as they looked at the boy as his tears had long since dried "WHAT DO I CARE ABOUT A SCHOOL LIKE UA! WHAT DO I CARE IF I GET EXPELLED! HAVE NOBODY TO DEPEND ON! I ONLY HAVE MYSELF AND MY MORALS TO NEVER KILL!" Izuku screamed loudly as his words roared like rolling thunder. The class started at him with looks of discontent as a white and red haired boy stepped forward.

"You... You are an idiot arent you?" Todoroki questioned standing in front of the weakened Izuku "You were given a second chance, you were given redemption, and you choose to disregard it?" Todoroki questioned as Izuku glanced at his beautiful face as Izuku clenched his hand "Who are you to question me?" Izuku questioned with a glare. "I'm a inspiring hero idiot! I don't know much about you! That's a fact, but I have accept, but I'm a hero none the less" Todoroki explained as his right hand clenched Izuku's suit pulling him close, their face less than inches from each other.

"What is you goal here hero?" Izuku spat as Todoroki grinned "To save you idiot!" Todoroki explained as Izuku's eyes glanced away "Well you'll fail" Izuku explained pushing the boy away roughly "I'm beyond redemption already... Nezu I want to leave... Cuffs or free I wont stay here any longer" Izuku said as his gaze met Nezu's.

"Fair enough, but we wont cuff you, since this is your first day at school... I hope you wont be late tomorrow" Nezu said with a soft tone as Izuku began walking away. His feet felt like they were encased in bedrock, stepping roughly as he passed dozens of heroes, and students. Their gazes locked onto him like the eyes of snakes eyeing their prey. Izuku knew the look all too well as he made it to the doors and exited their simulation dome. Izuku didn't make it far as the doors opened his body finally collapsed as the gasp of the students filled the dome.

Bakugou slowly stood up "Stupid Deku" he muttered walking towards the collapsed boy "You had me believe you died" Bakugou said stepping towards Deku's fallen body "I cried endless tears because of you" Bakugou muttered as he made it to the boys body "But... There was only one thing I wanted..." Bakugou said turning Izuku's body over. His soft face showed brightly, not as a hero or villain, but Bakugou's own hope. Bakugou slowly knelled by Izuku as his head moved towards Izukus.

Bakugou softly whispered into Izuku's long unconscious ear "I'll save you" he said as he lifted Izuku in his arm in a bridal style as he looked back at Nezu "I'm putting him on the bus, I'll sit next to him" Bakugou explained as he walked off with the unconscious boys body towards the buses.

"Bakugou has the right idea, I suggest all students enter the buses, this trip is canceled since this event occurred please excuse out negligence..." Nezu explained as the students gave a sigh and Iida spoke up "Are we going to be put on the same bus as that villa-" Iida spoke as Nezu spoke up "IZUKU ISN'T A VILLAIN HE'S A YOUTH WHO STRAYED FROM THE PATH!" Nezu screamed far too irritated to say something rational as Iida seemed to quiet down. Aizawa and the other pro heroes left, Aizawa in the warms of another hero since his wounds were severe.

The students obeyed as they stepped onto the bus, noticing Bakugou was in the back seat as Izuku's head laid on his shoulder. They noticed the caring gaze Bakugou had given Izuku, but stopped as they arrived. It was an odd placement as the most curious students sat in the back. Urakara, Kirishima, Momo, and Deki all sat close to the back, they said nothing as they gazed at Izuku who was sleeping soundly.(Next chapter:Bus Ride of Confusion)


End file.
